Monster
by dickory5
Summary: Ella había hecho algo terrible. Algo que la convertía en un monstruo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! aquí les traigo una historia que había comenzado como un one-shot pero se alargará un poco más.

.

* * *

.

Se dio la vuelta entre las cobijas una vez más. Observó hacia su derecha y pudo distinguir la cabellera rubia que brillaba como si fuera de oro gracias a los imprudentes rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana.

¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Observó el pecho desnudo del rubio y por un segundo se preguntó qué se sentiría abrazarlo y aferrarse a él. Se levantó y tomó la sábana color beige y la apretó contra su pecho, cubriéndolo con vergüenza.

Se dejó caer en el sofá viejo aún cubierta por la sábana y recordó con melancolía cómo había estado enamorada de él desde el primer día que había entrado a trabajar en la compañía de seguros como su secretaria.

Volteó a la derecha y pudo ver su ropa esparcida por el suelo y la tomó para correr al baño y cambiarse allí, si el chico despertaba no le vería nada nuevo pero tampoco quería hacer tanto ruido y despertarlo, quería más que nada ahorrarse aquella incómoda escena. Sabía que estaban en un hotel de mala muerte y no le preocupaba salir y que la vieran puesto que estaban bastante alejados de la ciudad, en un pueblo.

El vestido azul rey hacía juego con sus zapatillas del mismo color, tomó unas gafas de sol oscuras y se las puso, con la esperanza de que si el rubio despertaba y la veía, el alcohol de la noche anterior y las gafas oscuras le impidieran reconocerla o bien, verla a los ojos. Asomó su rostro dentro de la habitación y el rubio seguía cómodamente dormido.

Sí. Él era su jefe y ella una de sus empleados, él podía dormir todo el maldito día si así lo quisiera pero ella tenía un deber que cumplir. Salió descalza, con los tacones en la mano de la habitación con el corazón acelerado para cerrar la puerta tras de sí y quedarse recargada en ella unos segundos. Su corazón casi se detiene cuando miró una cabellera rubia frente a ella.

— **¿Disfrutó su estadía?—**

Del susto dio un pequeño brinco pero los músculos de su rostro se relajaron al ver que sólo se trataba de una mucama. Se ofendió de sobremanera cuando ésta empezó a reír por lo bajo ante su reacción y decidió pasar de ella, ignorándola olímpicamente.

Al salir del horrible hotel en el que se encontraba, el sonido de los automóviles no se hizo esperar. Aunque el ruido no era tan intenso cómo en la ciudad, sí que había. Levantó su mano para detener algún taxi cerca de diez minutos puesto que no había tantos cómo a ella le hubiera gustado. Cuando al fin se detuvo uno decidió voltear una vez más al hotel y por consiguiente a la ventana de la habitación en dónde había pasado la noche. Sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta que el chico rubio la miraba fijamente, sin expresión en su rostro.

— _Trágame tierra—_

Subió al taxi avergonzada.

— **¿Todo bien señora?—-** el taxista preguntó.

— **Señorita—** corrigió ella exhalando profundamente.

— **Disculpe** _ **señorita**_ **—** el taxista insistió. Ella lo miró, el tipo parecía unos años más joven que ella, de expresivos ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Debía verse terrible para que le preguntara tan insistentemente por su bienestar.

— **Sí, no dormí bien…—** los ojos rosas de ella chocaron con los verdes de él. **–A RRB seguros por favor.—** eso bastó para dar por terminada la pequeña conversación. Y el resto del viaje pasó en un silencio incómodo. Los treintaidós minutos más incómodos en transporte público que ella había experimentado hasta ese momento.

— **Son 94 dólares—** sabía que su viaje iba a ser costoso puesto que se encontraban fuera de la ciudad y el lugar estaba retirado.

— **¡MALDICIÓN!—**

— **¿Ocurre algo?—**

— **Sí, olvidé mi bolsa en el hotel—** se golpeó la frente en reprimenda, con razón sentía que algo le faltaba.

— **Señorita, me temo que no puedo regalarle el viaje…—**

— **No tiene que hacerlo, deme un segundo y le traigo el dinero—** el chico de ojos verdes lo pensó por lo que pareció ser un eternidad pero ella comprendió, era una total y completa extraña que bien podía salir corriendo y no pagar ni un centavo.

— **Acompáñame por el dinero—**

— **Acompáñeme—** corrigió él con una sonrisa de medio lado, regresándole la corrección. **–La sigo—** dijo para ir tras ella.

Miró su reflejo a través de las enormes paredes de vidrio, no se veía tan mal, pero seguramente alguno se daría cuenta de que aún tenía rastros de maquillaje del día anterior. Gracias al cielo, el vestido se lo había puesto el día anterior al salir del trabajo cuando lo compró en una boutique.

Entró apresurada y observó a la recepcionista, una de sus amigas la cual tiene por nombre Kaoru.

— **Mom…—** la chica de cabellos negros se quedó muda al instante. ¿acaso el chico que venía tras de ella era su novio?

— **Necesito 94 dólares—** le dijo en una súplica la pelirroja. Kaoru la miró con curiosidad.

— **¿Me viste cara de cajero automático acaso?—**

— **Te los regreso hoy mismo, olvidé mi bolsa en…** _ **casa. —**_ hizo una breve pausa y la pelinegra alzó una ceja, curiosa. Ella no se tragaba esos cuentos.

— **¿Él es tu novio Momo?—** preguntó.

— **No, es el taxista al que se los debo—**

— **¿Por qué le debes tanto? Normalmente son quince de aquí a tu casa. —**

— **Es una larga historia que te contaré luego, por favor—** los ojos suplicantes de la pelirroja convencieron a Kaoru.

— **Bien pero si fue una salida con el dichoso novio que aún no nos presentas tienes mucho que contar jovencita—** le reprimió **–Y tienes hasta mañana en la tarde para regresarme el dinero, con la mitad de eso iré a comprar todo lo de la despensa—**

— **¡Gracias!—** Momoko le entregó el dinero al taxista el cual le guiñó un ojo a Kaoru causando risas en ambas.

— **Momo—** La morena hizo una ligera pausa y su semblante risueño cambió a uno de preocupación **–Deberías correr, tu jefe aún no llega—**

— **Lo sé—** respondió en un susurro, inaudible. **–Gracias—** Momoko corrió al elevador y al abrirse las puertas, se topó con los ojos azules pertenecientes a la chica más dulce y bella del planeta entero. Miyako Gotokuji. Su amiga más cercana, casi su hermana y más importante aún la novia del chico con el cual ella había pasado la noche.

— **Buen día Momoko—** Sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

— **Buenos días—** ella aunque intentó devolverle la sonrisa, fue incómoda. Lo cual pareció activar las alarmas en la cabeza de la rubia.

— **¿Te pasa algo Momo?—** Miyako acercó una mano a la frente de la pelirroja, en un claro signo de preocupación.

— **No, es sólo que no dormí bien anoche—** se abrió paso para entrar al elevador junto a ella.

Miyako se sonrojó tiernamente. **—¿No llegaste a casa anoche cierto? –**

Momoko evadió su mirada. **–No—**

Miyako sonrió y la miró de reojo.

— **¿Cuándo nos lo vas a presentar?—** pegó más a su pecho el folder que sostenía en las manos. En ese mismo instante el elevador sonó indicando que acababa de llegar a su destino. Miyako suspiró y salió de este.

— **Puedo presentárselos un día de estos…—** Contestó Momoko para que así la rubia la dejara en paz unos días más.

— **Bien, ya es hora de conocerlo…—**

— **Hasta luego—** se despidió la pelirroja antes de presionar el botón que representaba el piso número ocho, el cual era su destino.

Las primeras cuatro horas pasaron volado y tal y como ella lo había predicho su jefe no llegó aunque tampoco era necesario que él estuviera allí y Momoko agradeció al cielo esto aunque le hubiera gustado recuperar su bolso. Decidió auto premiarse dejando de responder llamadas para tomarse un pequeño descanso puesto que ella ya había llamado a quien debía y las llamadas importantes que esperaba del día ya las había tomado e incluso ya había capturado la mayoría de datos necesarios y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Se levantó y pasó de largo a la gente que se encontraba trabajando y a uno que otro que escondía su celular al verla pasar. Maldijo mentalmente por olvidar a su bolsa y en ella su celular. Como el elevador acababa de trabajar, decidió subir las escaleras hasta lo que sería el piso diez y se sentó a la orilla del edificio a observar la ciudad.

A pesar del sonido de los automóviles y el smog el lugar era realmente hermoso y eso la entristecía, se sentía tan fuera de lugar…y es que se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho. Sí, lo había hecho en sus cinco sentidos y también sabía que el rubio tenía una relación de dos años con su amiga y claro que no ignoraba el hecho de que ella había estado enamorada de él desde su más tierna infancia. Lo que también sabía a la perfección es que el rubio era un mujeriego y si no era con ella igual le sería infiel a Miyako con cualquier otra chica. ¿Por qué no ella?

Estaba tan preocupada.

Sabía que el rubio era discreto y serio como un muerto. Por ello no le preocupaba precisamente el hecho de que este le fuera a decir algo a Miyako sin antes asegurarse que ella muriera o fuera echada de la cuidad gracias a sus influencias.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, había pasado exactamente quince minutos y treinta segundos. Las nubes se acumulaban en el cielo amenazando con llover. Regresó por las escaleras pensando en que si lo que había hecho Miyako en su eterna bondad podría perdonárselo.

Llegó a su escritorio y se sorprendió de encontrar su pequeña bolsa blanca en su asiento. Y su corazón dio un vuelco. Se sentó inmediatamente y tomó el teléfono.

— **Buen día señor Jojo, ¿Se le ofrece algo?—** su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que había jurado que él pudo escucharlo.

— **¿Momoko? ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Ven de inmediato!—** La dulce y autoritaria voz de Miyako la confundió bastante. Boomer era sumamente serio y aunque su novia trabajaba en el departamento de recursos humanos, rara vez si no es que nunca se veían en horas de trabajo.

¿Acaso Boomer si le había contado? Desechó la idea de inmediato, Miyako seguramente estaría llorando y no intentaría confrontarlos, menos a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Corrió al elevador lo más pronto posible sintiendo las lágrimas acumulase en sus ojos, era horrible no saber qué es lo que venía. Cuando por fin las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso número nueve dejando ver a dos rubios felices. A uno de ellos se le borró la sonrisa del rostro al verla.

— **¡Momoko!—** la rubia prácticamente era el sol en aquella oficina, brillaba de la felicidad y se abalanzó hacia ella, para abrazarla.

La chica de ojos rosas sonrió confundida y la tomó de la cintura para alejarla un poco y poder ver su rostro en el cual comenzaban a resbalar lágrimas.

— **Me voy a casar—** alzó su mano izquierda y en su dedo anular había un hermoso anillo de piedra blanca.

Quiso gritar y morirse en aquel momento.


	2. Capítulo II

Las cosas acababan de empeorar. Su amiga se casaba con el hombre que ella había pasado la noche anterior.

 _-Sínico-_ pensó, aunque ella no era mejor. Sonrió y fingió alegría para soltar un grito.

─ **¡Felicidades!─** dijo para abrazarla y de esa manera pudo al fin ver la cara del rubio el cual la miraba directamente a los ojos sin expresión alguna.

─ **¿No es genial? Kaoru se casó hace unos seis meses y tiene unas semanas de embarazo ¡ahora yo me casaré!─** hizo una pausa. **─Y tu sales con alguien─** El rubio tras Miyako alzó una ceja.

─ **Si, es genial…─** La pelirroja evitó hacer contacto visual.

─ **Tú vas a ser una de mis madrinas, la otra será Kaoru por supuesto, ya quiero conocer a tu galán por cierto, debe ayudarnos con los preparativos…─**

─ **Hablaré con él…─** Mintió. **─Felicidades a ambos─** Dijo para separarse de la rubia que seguía abrazándola. **─Miyako, debo regresar al trabajo─** le habló con una sonrisa.

─ **Tómese la tarde libre.─** La voz del rubio les interrumpió. **─Tanto Kaoru como tú.─** no la miró a los ojos. **─Miyako, quiero ir con mi padre y con tu abuela a darles la noticia.─** Miyako le respondió al rubio lanzándose a sus brazos para besarlo.

Momoko no quiso ni pudo apreciar la tierna escena. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y caminó de regreso al elevador.

Al llegar a su escritorio observó la foto que en este había. Era una donde ellas, sus padres los de Kaoru y la abuela de Miyako jugaban un juego de mesa, todos estaban felices y sonriendo. Kuriko de apenas cuatro años había tomado la foto y aunque había salido chueca, era su favorita. Sonrió con nostalgia. Kaoru quién había dicho que el amor era para los idiotas, había sido la primera de las tres en encontrarlo, se había casado y esperaba a su primer hijo.

Miyako iba a casarse con el chico que soñaba desde los diez años y ella…bueno ella la peor persona que conocía.

Tomó las escales para bajar hasta la planta baja. Al llegar sintió los pies arder. Buscó con la mirada a Kaoru pero esta no estaba. Seguramente Miyako le había mandado llamar para darle la noticia y en su estado, seguramente había tomado el elevador. Sacó su cartera y miró dentro de ella para ver si tenía el dinero necesario para regresarle lo que le había pedido prestado en la mañana. Bien podía darle el dinero más tarde o dejarlo en su casa. Ahora no quería estar allí. Estaba segura de que la parlanchina de Miyako ya le había contado a Kaoru sobre su _salida_ y o quería ni dar explicaciones ni echar mentiras una vez más. No en ese día. Sólo quería estar sola.

Tomó un taxi lo antes posible y le pidió que la llevara al bar más cercano. Momoko no se consideraba a sí misma como una mujer alcohólica, pero lo cierto es que la distraía de sus preocupaciones. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, había una señora de la tercera edad tratando de seducir a un joven el que claramente no estaba interesado.

─ **Anda…─**

─ **Señora, ya le dije mil veces que no─**

El pobre chico se movía incómodo. Sentía tanta pena por él. Lo observó un segundo pues le pareció sumamente familiar. Rodó los ojos. La mujer apenas podía sostenerse en pie, era fácil para él salir corriendo y dejarla allí y listo, su problemita hubiera acabado.

─ **Una cuba─** pidió ella al bar tender que estaba por abordarla. Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

─ **¿Puedes hacerme un favor?─** sus ojos rosas se encontraron con unos carmesí. Los del chico acosado por la anciana.

─ **Seguro. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.─** Le dijo esperando deshacerse de él, pero este no comprendió.

─ **Gracias. ─** Susurró el pelirrojo al sentir una tercera presencia. **─Cariño, no te molestes, ya le dije a esa señora que no me interesa. ─** dijo para tomarle la mano.

Momoko casi escupe su bebida de la impresión.

─ **N-no te creo cariñi-to─** la señora evidentemente tenía más alcohol en su sistema del que podía soportar.

El chico volteó a verla con súplica en los ojos. Esta asintió. El asunto le comenzaba a dar gracia.

─ **Señora, por favor deje a mi** _ **novio**_ **, sólo queremos disfrutar un trago…─**

─ **Tú cállate niña─** la mujer se tambaleó **. ─No les creo─**

─ **No necesita creernos.─** Le contestó Momoko molesta.

─ **No me iré si-sin mi hombre─** tomó el brazo del chico y lo puso sobre su seno derecho. **─Anda cariño─**

El chico quitó su mano asqueado.

─ **Ayúdame por favor─** le susurró.

─ **Te ayudo si me devuelves el mismo favor. ─** susurró. Aunque podía parecer un poco descabellado, no retractaría en su mentira. Presentaría a este chico como su novio y después diría que terminaron, el plan era perfecto y podía dejar su romance con Boomer en el olvido.

─ **Bésense.─** dijo la anciana **─Si quieren que les crea bésense─**

Los pelirrojos se miraron el uno al otro. Sus rostros se acercaron hasta nulificar el espacio entre ellos dándose un casto beso. Un flash los separó de golpe.

Momoko volteó hacía dónde se originó el flash y se sorprendió de ver a varios fotógrafos intentando retratar la escena. Había reporteros también.

Una castaña entre la multitud se puso frente a una cámara y gritó **─¡A Brick Him por fin se le ve con una chica!─**

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron lo más que pudieron. _¿Por qué todo el mundo tomaba fotos? ¿Quién demonios era Brick Him?_


End file.
